


The Sky Princess

by BethBell



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Grounder Bellamy Blake, Heda Bellamy, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/pseuds/BethBell
Summary: This is a fic starting after the Ark comes down on Earth. Bellamy being Heda and Clarke being the leader of the 100. Clarke is a nightblood by birth because apparently the ark also carries the gene. It will be very Bellarke.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 32
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bellarke Fic so Lmk what you think!

Bellamy:  
He was not impressed by the sky people’s chosen leader. He had, had high hopes after watching the princess but the girls mother was not like her. She was rigid in a way the princess was soft. Not that ridgity was bad in a leader. He would know. Still there was something about the way the princess was able to lead with such a soft heart. There was something about being able to inspire loyalty without the ability to showcase power that made him curious. It was not the way of their people but yet it worked, and worked beautifully. The sky people had made a mistake, although their princess was young she would be a much better leader. Just a minute from the sky queen entering his tent this was startlingly obvious to him. The man beside the queen seemed better suited for authority, a warrior if he had to guess. He would think him the princess’s father if she looked anything like him which she did not. Speaking of the princess he was at a loss as to why she had been excluded from this meeting. He barked words softly into Octavia’s ear. She would translate for him. It was better this way. Showcased his power over his people. The knife in his hand twirled lightly point down on the wood and the sky queens eyes were drawn to it easily. Fear, this queen was afraid. She should be but to him it was just another of her failings. The princess would not be afraid. Or perhaps she would be just wouldn’t show her fear. 

“Where is the princess?” Octavia states to the room looking at the sky queen whose face turned into a frown. This woman did not understand how to not show emotion. 

“I am the leader of these people. I am here to negotiate.” The woman replies and he watches her discomfort when she speaks of her daughter. Something is wrong there. A fight perhaps he wonders. He speaks again to his sister who all but snorts. She is one of the few who knows him well enough to know exactly what they are doing here. Exactly what he is thinking. It should annoy him but it does not. He knows her well enough too. She is worried about her chosen, her brain is scattered not in what they are doing today. He would chastise her, it is a weakness for a warrior but she would just get angry with him not change her ways. Lincoln was part of her. The way any good chosen should be. 

“We are here to discuss a path other than war between our people. The princess is needed for such talks.” His sister relates his message and the queen opens her mouth to no doubt disagree but the man beside her stops her and whispers in her ear. Another show of just how ill suited she is for leadership. 

“Fine.” The woman states between her teeth. He watches as the man leaves the tent. It is quiet in the time it takes for him to return. When he does Bellamy can make out the blond of the princess’s hair. Princess Clarke’s hair and he attempts to not look as nervous as he feels. What if she refuses his offer? Contrary to what his people believe he hates war. The girl enters the tent and all eyes are on her. His people have heard of her. The girl who burned three hundred of his warriors alive. The girl with wild blue eyes and blond hair a combination so very few have of his people have. His people are dark like him. People of the night. She, she is of the day. Her skin is so pale he can see the black of her blood running through her veins. He thinks she perhaps could learn to be of the night, could learn to be the moon. He sees her eyes widen when they find him. She remembers. He hadn’t known if she would. He is glad however. He certainly remembers her. 

He had been curious about the children who landed in treecru lands and so he had decided to investigate. Seeing her leave the camp he had not been able to stop himself from following. When the boy had pointed the weapon at her something inside him froze. He would not watch her death. So he had jumped pulling her to the ground the sharp of the strange weapon grazing his shoulder. In his haze of strange pain he hadn’t realized the boy was now pointing at him. The princess didn’t let him kill him however she put the weapon to his head and pulled the trigger. It had about broken him to see her crumble to the ground afterwards. To see her tears. He had held her softly surprised she had allowed him. He whispered words into her hair until she had fallen asleep. He was gone, hiding in the brush when she woke. Princess he had named her without even knowing she truly was the sky peoples princess. He had not learned that until the ship had come down. The large ship the one carrying the sky queen. 

He blinks away his memories watching the girl look so curiously at him. Good he thinks let her look at him. She can look at him all she wants. She should look at him. She may not know him but he knows her. He has watched her and what he has seen of her. Well it burns his veins. She is a true leader. He speaks to his sister and watches the smile softly spread onto her face. 

“We have an agreement for you. You take under our Heda’s authority and become our thirteenth clan. In repayment you will help destroy our enemies.” Octavia speaks and the sky queen is displeased. The princess however she is still looking at him curiously. 

“That is all. What enemies? You expect our people to fight for you.” The queen states angerly and Bellamy thumps his knife onto the arm of the chair. He doesn’t like her tone. Not when its directed to him. 

“The mountain Men should they come for us. You will help protect the clans.” Octavia reiterates. 

“I don’t understand why should we not side with them.” Octavia hisses angrily and Bellamy remains passive although the thought of them joinging. He knows what they do to people. What they would do to the nightblood princess.

“We agree.” The princess states stepping forward in front of her mother. Her mother pulls at her shoulder but the girl does not move. Smart princess he thinks. He speaks to Octavia then his sisters eyes widen but she does her duty.

“In order to solidify this we will hold a marriage. Our Heda will marry your princess.” His sister states and even some of his people show their surprise. Bellamy has refused all marriages of alliance for years. The sky queen is speaking rapidly to her second. 

“No, no my daughter will not be marrying you. She’s just a girl. Not yet seventeen.” The princesses mother stammers. He had not expected this. Any mother would be honored to have their daughter be the Heda’s chosen. It confuses him. 

“How old are you son?” The second asks and Octavia’s eyes narrow at the man. 

“He is twenty two.” Octavia states and the mans eyes widen. 

“No. Your too old almost six years older than her. Ill not have it.” The queen speaks and he doesn’t care of her opinion. His eyes are on the princess, Clarke they called her. The girl is looking at him with interest. She speaks suddenly cutting off the bickering of her mother. 

“What happens if we do not accept this? Will you choose another sky girl?” She asks and Octavia does her fake translation for him and he responds to his sister. 

“No. The princess marries the Heda or there is no alliance.” Octavia states back to the room. The girl doesn’t hesitate then and part of Bellamy surges in pride. She puts her people first. She will be a good chosen for him. 

“I agree.” She states with a soft bow of her head and he knows it is meant to honor him but he hates the movement coming from her. Brave princess he thinks softly in his mind. 

“What no!” Her mother screams and Bellamy stands holding up his hand. Leave he tells his men in his language and they push out the sky queen but leave the princess and Octavia whose arm he caught. 

He walks to the princess stopping before her. He watches her gulp but could smile at the lack of fear she shows. He brings out the bracelet from his pocket. It is twine with the blue shells of the beaches of his home. He made it hoping, knowing she would agree. He made it for her, to show her that he has affection for her. 

“Niron.” He breathes out taking her hand and clasping it around her wrist. Octavia gasps beside him and he looks at the princess. Her eyes are confused as if she is trying to understand him. She won’t she doesn’t know the meaning of the word and he is thankful. 

“What did you say to me that day when I killed Dax?” She asks him and he quirks his head looking at Octavia. His sister and he communicate and then she speaks back to her. 

“Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two different things.” His sister tells the sky princess and the girl looks at him this time her eyes full of warmth. 

“Thank you.” She breathes out softly and he smiles at her before nodding his chin telling her she can leave. She doesn’t however just looks at his sister a bit of defiance settling into her. “He doesn’t have many wives already does he?” She asks and he has to turn to stop his laughter before Octavia translates. He barks laughing then and the girl narrows her eyes taking her wrist from his hands. He dislikes that greatly but he allows it for now. He knows the sky people only have one chosen so she must read of old like him. The thought makes him smile. There was a time when having many women appealed to him. But it had been gone for a long time now. Now he wants a partner. Someone to take care of the people he leaves behind should he go to war. Someone to give him strong nightblood children. He speaks to his sister who laughs softly. 

“You will be his only wife. Only woman to give him children.” He watches the girls eyes widen as his sister speaks of children and the girl sputters. 

“I… I cant have children.” She states and his blood freezes in his veins. What, no? It is not uncommon in their society for women to struggle to conceive it is why they honor children as much as they do but how would she know this young. Has she had a lover for many years that would be very young. The thought burns something angry in his chest. 

“How do you know this?” He barks to Octavia to ask and his sister does. He knows his look must be angry by the way the princess is looking at him.

“I… We have implants, things in our arms to stop us from having children.” She tells him and his eyes widen listening. How disgusting prohibiting the possibility of life. He barks again at Octavia frowning. 

“You will remove it now.” He demands and the girl nods sadly. Why is she sad. Children are a good thing. Does she not want to carry his child. Does she not understand any child of theirs would most likely be the next commander.

“It might take many months for it to stop working however, so if he wants children he should choose a woman without an implant. There are many…” She states but as Octavia translates he cuts the girl off. 

“It is alright. He will marry you.” His sister tells the girl and he doesn’t fully understand the look on her face. He nods his chin again and watches as she scurry’s out the tent. 

“You like this girl.” His sister states with wide eyes and he laughs. 

“You think I would marry a girl otherwise Octavia you know me better.” He tells his sister and she rolls her eyes. 

“Yes but you like, like her. A lot brother. You want her to give you children.” She tells him and he shrugs. 

“Is it not my job to produce nightblooded children, she is a nightblood with her I will give the clans more strong nightblooded children.” He tells his sister who scoffs. 

“If that was your goal you could have married Ontari.” His sister spits out and he laughs. He would marry the nighblood from Asgeda when the world froze no sooner. 

“She is a good choice sister.” He tells her and his sister wrinkles her nose. 

“She is at least a year younger than me brother.” His sister replies and Bellamy shrugs. Yes that does make his stomach turn but he wants her. He wants the sky princess, why shouldn’t he have her? “You wont let me take Linclion as my true chosen for another year.” She states angrily. 

“It’s different Octavia. Drop it.” He warns and his sister scoffs turning and storming from the room. He knows much of his people will not take this well. He knows that perhaps this is a poor choice. There are great risks involved in taking a wife as Heda. Not to mention she would be a sitting target. He would have to find her protection and even then. He sighs, perhaps this was a mistake. He did not need to marry her to keep the sky people in the clans contrary to what he tells his people. No he wants the sky princess. Has since he saw her ordering people around her camp. Has since he touched her skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke:  
She thinks of the black jungle cat as he walks through the camp. He’s stalking watching everything so specifically so thoroughly. She wonders just how smart it was to allow him inside their camp but if they were going to do this, if this alliance was going to work they were going to have to trust them. It was something her mother was struggling with. For her, it was slightly easier. For some reason she can’t see a man who stepped between her and a bullet hurt her. Maybe he would hurt her people but something about him made the thought stutter in her mind. The grounder king, was it king, the people said Heda. There was something about him that made her heart pound in her chest. She sighs watching him carefully until he turns and meets her eyes. She could almost flush at being caught watching him but the smug look on his face stops her. He likes being watched; it must make him feel powerful she decides. He walks over to her his eyes laughing as she gulps. At least Octavia is with him, she will be able to understand what he says to her at least. The grounder king stands before her, between her and the fire and cocks his head to the side. He looks to what she’s eating, what’s on her plate before he takes a piece much to her protest. 

“Niron.” He states popping the food into his mouth before making a face and spitting it out. Clarke sighs. What a waste. The grounder king shouts something to one of his people and takes the plate right out from her fingers flinging it into the fire. 

“Hey, what do you think your doing?” She asks him anger in her voice. 

The grounder king raises a brow at her and she sighs. She shouldn’t have yelled at him like that. She knows better. She really does. She sighs and goes to stand. She needs to get out of here. However the grounder king has something else in mind. He catches her arms and pushes her back down seated. She tittles her fingers waiting for him to say something, waiting until she can leave. She doesn’t understand why he seems so fixated on her. She understands his logic. An alliance with her people she is the biggest card to ensure their behavior. Its smart really, this king is intelligent or perhaps that’s how their society is although she doubts it if it was he would be married already. Well that is assuming her age is actually acceptable to them for marriage where here it is not. On the ark they couldn’t even be allowed to marry until 19 or have children until 25. A woman walks back up to the king, the Heda whatever that means and hands him a platter. Its full of meat and just looking at it makes her salivate. The grounder king sits beside her balancing the platter in his hands taking a small dagger from one of the many pockets of his black leather jacket. He picks up the leg of meat and cuts a strip off before holding it out to her. Oh, he is giving her the food. Why? He doesn’t need to waste his rations on her he has a whole army to feed. She doesn’t know if she should take it but he moves his arm motioning for her to and well she’s starving she’s been so hungry for months now. She moves to take the meat from him her fingers just slightly ghosting over his but he pulls back from her frowning. She tries to take it again and again he pulls it away from her. She huffs turning from him, what no good bastard. Making her think he was feeding her only to take that away, doesn’t he understand how hungry she is. The ground king makes an annoyed noise beside her and she turns her head back to him. He lifts the meat back up to her face this time motioning to her mouth. Oh she thinks. Oh. He wants her to take it from him like that. Red hot embarrassment and shame runs through her but she’s hungry so she does it all the same. Her lips brushing softly his fingers as she does so. She chews slowing before being given another piece. She can’t look at the grounder king. She just keeps eating until she’s had more than she usually eats in a day. He tries to give her more but she shakes her head at him her hand to her stomach she couldn’t eat another bite. Her eyes stare up into his frustrated ones and sees them dark, darker than she’s seen before. Its not anger in his eyes either. No its more like when Finn looked at her down in that bunker right before he kissed her. She adverts her gaze he isn’t going to kiss her is he? She isn’t sure she could deal with that. She knows he will eventually, she knows what is expected of her when she marries him but not now, not yet she decides. He doesn’t control her yet.   
“Thank you, your grace.” She mumbles softly and she feels his fingers on her chin. Octavia isn’t speaking so when he replies she knows now he must understand some English at least which puts her heart at ease somewhat.   
“Bellamy.” He tells her with a cocked smile that looks all so sure of himself. That must be his name. It’s rich and earthy and she isn’t surprised how easy it rolls off her tongue. 

“Bellamy.” She states back at him and he smiles before starting listing off in his language. Its Octavia now who tells her what he is saying. 

“When you want to eat come to me or Indra we will feed you from now on. We will stay three days to help you build your camp. Then we will go to polis. You will marry Bellamy there at the behest of the elders. You may bring five people with you to polis but no more and they must leave after the ceremony.” She tells her and Clarke sighs. 

Its more than she thought she would be allowed actually and so she nods her head she understands. She has to think carefully who she’s going to bring. Wells of course and probably Raven, gods knows the girl is always so helpful. Perhaps Monty and Jasper the two are rather sweet and she likes them. Her mother is out of the question she would only complicate matters by trying to stop the ceremony from taking place. Her mother had screamed at her when they reached camp but the damage was already done. They could not back out now and even her mother somewhere deep down knew it. Clarke was going to have to marry Bellamy although no one yet knew it. She looks around the camp trying to figure out a fifth member of her party and her eyes land on Finn. Finn who is openly glaring at the grounder king. Finn whose fist is curled. Finn who is such a fool, not worthy of a woman as great as Raven. No Finn cannot come. She feels Bellamy’s hand rest to her shoulder and she looks back to him finding his eyes attached to where hers had just been. The hand on her shoulder tightens and she wants to scream when she understands what it is. It’s a claim. His hand on her shoulder is a claim. He is claiming her like she is some sort of possession. She huffs making to stand but the hand grasps her hard pulling her back down. Bellamy’s voice is dark when he speaks and she doesn’t need Octavia to translate to understand. It’s a threat. He is telling her not to leave, not to go to that boy. The sad thing is she wouldn’t even dare to. Not that she is afraid of the grounder king because she’s not, not that she would admit if she was. No it was her fear of ruining the alliance. True to his stupidity Finn decides to come strutting up like a fool. Only a fool would walk like that in front of a man who looked like Bellamy. Only a fool would challenge him. She’s seen him in action, not that he got to do much but she knows how strong he is, she’s felt his body next to hers. Something she is trying very hard not to think about because no it was nothing like Finn’s and she feels nothing like what she did with Finn sitting this close to him. 

“What are you doing with him Clarke. Come on let’s go.” Finn belts out to her holding out his hand wrinkling his nose at Bellamy. Oh she can feel the anger roll off Bellamy in waves. 

“I’m fine Finn. Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to you later.” She tells him but the boy doesn’t listen instead he steps closer and grabs onto her arm pulling. Its not a moment later that Bellamy’s hand reaches out to Finns wrist. A warning. A threat pours from his mouth weighing heavily on the air. 

“You don’t touch what isn’t yours.” Octavia breathes out unsheathing her sword and pointing it at Finn. Clarkes heart hammers in her chest. This isn’t good. What will Bellamy do, he won’t hurt Finn will he? She dislikes the two timing bastard but she doesn’t want him dead. 

“What isn’t mine? Clarke lets go come on.” Finn states pulling her to her feet. 

His hands yank at her and she finds herself pulled straight to his chest. She squeals pushing away from him but his grip on her is solid. Bellamy is quick to stand ripping her back from Finn pulling her back to his chest his arm curling protectively around her waist to settle on her hip. She feels him behind her again and it does nothing for the odd emotion she feels bubbling in her chest. The hard planes of him make her heart hammer. Finn she wants to warn but her idiot of a former lover, do you call a boy you almost kissed a lover, reaches for her again. Something in her mind is burning anger through this. She isn’t a possession to be fought over but she knows that isn’t exactly what Bellamy is doing. Its more primal than that. Its grounder culture. By rights she belongs to him now, Finn is imposing on her space, her body in a way he isn’t allowed to anymore. Bellamy pushes her behind him stepping between her and Finn. For all Finns faults he holds his ground. Fool she thinks, how could he possibly be a match for someone like Bellamy. Bellamy might not be huge, well to her he’s huge but then again she’s always been small but still his body holds itself like he is much larger. He growls, actually growls at Finn who seethes in anger. He tries to pass Bellamy’s body and that seems to be the last straw in all fairness he did warn the boy. Bellamy’s fist rears back and strikes Finn’s chin hard. A gasp tears through her and she moves to make sure he’s alright but Bellamy’s arms are around her pulling her along. She pushes at his arms angerly. Eventhough she understands, and somewhat agrees with what he’s done she cant possibly let him know that. 

“What the hell was that? You can’t go around hitting my people.” She screams at him but he doesn’t even flinch just walks her out the gate into his tent depositing her there before turning on her growling. 

“I do whatever I want, you best remember that princess.” He growls out and she stops. He does speak well if nothing else she has managed to uncover that. 

“I’m not a princess.” She bites back and Bellamy smiles at her. 

“Your right. You’re to be the wife of a Heda. You cant allow others to touch you like that? Who is that boy? He is important to you, your chosen?” He asks his eyes stormy. 

“What? What is a chosen?” She asks confused and Bellamy glares at her still his anger not abating. 

“Someone close to your heart, someone you belong to.” Bellamy bites out and she wrinkles her nose. No Finn is not that, never was never will be at least not with what she knows now.

“No. Finn is just protective. He has Raven.” She tells him and Bellamy’s eyes widen. 

“He has a chosen and still he acts like that to you?” He half asks half seems to be in disbelief. 

“Its not like that.” She states softly she hasn’t given in but she knows there is no winning in this conversation not for her. 

“But it is princess. It is. He touches you again I’ll take his hand. You’re my princess now.” He breathes out into her skin stepping forward. Her body reacts almost instantly wanting to curl into the warmth he offers her as his fingers skim over her arm. But her mind reels. 

“I belong to no one.” She seethes out trying to step back but Bellamy just follows her. 

“Wrong.” Her future husband bites out his breath fanning over her face. 

She stills her breathing shallow. What is he doing? Is he going to kiss her? Part of her wants him to, wants to know what its like to kiss him, to kiss anyone. But Bellamy doesn’t kiss her at least not where her body wants him to. Instead he lifts his lips to her crown and presses a kiss there his body stepping so close to hers she can feel the hard planes of her chest. It’s a gesture so sweet, so soft so kind that she doesn’t understand. She knows he can be this way. Knows he’s held her this softly before but its still shocking contrasted with all his other behaviors. Before she knows it, he’s pulling away his fingers slipping down pressing something into her hand. “Your mine princess. Best not forget it.” Bellamy growls out again his eyes boring into hers before he storms from the room. She looks down, looking at what is in her hand. It’s a knife. A beautiful one delicately made. The handle is crafted beautifully and when she unsheathes it the metal gleams in the light. Its beautiful. Attached to it are leather ties. To tie around where though. They are too short for her waist even though it is tiny. Her thigh she realizes. A thigh holster and something about it seems so, so she doesn’t know the right word to use. She doesn’t know if she is allowed to leave so she finds a bed off to the side of the room and curls up in it. She’s so tired anyways it wouldn’t be too bad to catch up on sleep it is almost nightfall after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed it slightly making Clarke 16 instead of 15. It does actually fit with the story better and some have expressed dislike with the age difference, it is a gap but this is how I envisioned the story. I wanted Octavia to be older than Clarke so she could be a guide/role model and Octavia needs to be young enough that Bellamy can understand what his mother is telling him about responsibility when his sister is born.

Clarke:  
She wakes to screaming but finds it so hard to care, so hard to focus on it when all she feels is warmth, warmth and safety swirling through her. She feels a hand around her back and she knows it’s a chest under her ear. She’s curled into someone she assumes its Wells. But Wells has never been this hard, this warm, never felt this good under her. She moans annoyed at the sound curling further into the warm body beside her, her fingers clutching at the bare chest of who ever she’s with. Vaguely she realizes that this person is probably male and probably not fully clothed and that should bother her but it doesn’t. It feels so good, she’s been so tired and the sleep she’s gotten beside this figure has been heavenly. She feels fingers tangling in her hair and lips press to her crown. Whoever it is knows she’s waking, knows she’s happy where she is. Someone who cares about her she thinks in the back of her mind. Who else would hold her so delicately yet so strongly? 

“Niron.” Her mystery cuddlier speaks into the skin of her forehead and she knows somehow that is supposed to mean something to her but she doesn’t care. She just tilts her head further into his lips allowing them to fall to her cheek. “Princess.” The voice breathes and that is irritating she isn’t a princess. The screaming becomes louder and she groans hiding her head into the body of the one she’s tucked into. The body chuckles the sound vibrating in her ear and gives an order that she doesn’t understand. She feels his fingers slip around her down to her hip settling there rubbing circles into her exposed skin. She noses at the body under hers. Its feels good what he’s doing to her skin is so good. 

“Where is my daughter!” A scream comes through the air and she knows that voice. 

“Mother?” She states confused her eyes opening. Her gaze meets dark eyes and she squeaks. Bellamy. Bellamy is the one she’s nestled into and she tries to move but he holds her down to him one hand on her hip the other her shoulder keeping her arm wrapped around him. A growl escapes his throat and she shivers but knows better than to try and move again. Her eyes look around and there stands her mother. 

“Clarke?” Her mother asks surprised when she sees her and she flushes embarrassment flooding through her. She didn’t mean to be like this. But when Bellamy’s chest offers her a place to hide, she takes it. She really doesn’t want to hear it from her mother right now. 

“Sky queen.” Bellamy states looking challenging at her mother. 

“Give me my daughter.” Her mother speaks her voice so angry so full of hate. Oh no, not good she already knows what will happen when Bellamy’s eyes narrow. She tries to sit up to leave but only manages to make him wrap his arms tighter around her. 

“No, your daughter came to my bed.” Bellamy states defiantly and Clarke squeaks. Technically that’s true. She did get into this bed. Guaranteed he wasn’t in it at the time but if she’s fully honest she isn’t complaining. 

“She doesn’t know what she’s doing she’s only sixteen.” Her mother states desperately and that makes Clarke’s fist clench something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Bellamy. 

“She’s old enough.” Bellamy responds and a twinge of thanks runs through her. 

She’s gotten so tired of hearing about how she’s too young for this, too young for that. Too young to get married but old enough to be sent to die. Isn’t that ironic. Her eyes peak over his skin watching as her mother seethes. Bellamy’s hand moves from her shoulder to her head turning her eyes into his skin his fingers clutching at her hair. His grip is possessive and she doesn’t quite understand how it has become so fierce. He hardly knows her. They met once for a night and then nothing more. How is he so protective, so domineering over her? 

“Let her go.” Her mother states between clenched teeth and honestly she think Bellamy likes it. Likes this. Likes that he knows no matter what her mother does he will win. He barks an order in his language and two men enter the tent heavily armed. 

“You don’t get to order me Sky queen. I’m Heda, I rule your clan now and your daughter is my wife.” He states his voice hard and final. 

“Not yet.” She breathes out into his skin and a chuckle runs through him. 

“Soon enough.” He states with finality into her ear. She huffs trying to pull from him once more but it does no good so she stops struggling. Bellamy is so much stronger than her, so much bigger. She’s at his mercy and it does things to her stomach. Fear wells up inside her at the thought but something else too, something fiery and achy. 

“The princess will sleep here from now on.” Bellamy states and her mother pales. Clarkes heart however it just skips a beat. With him, from now on. Part of her wants to argue to scream to be angry but another part, one much darker longs to be where she is now. She tells herself its because of how easily she sleeps in his arms but she knows otherwise. She knows her body likes the way its pressed up against his, likes the way he feels against her. Likes the way his lips press to her skin and Bellamy knows it. He must, he does she knows he does. She knows by the way his hand curls around her so strongly about how sure he is of her.

“You can’t be serious. My daughter should be with her people.” Her mother states and Bellamy bites back a hiss. 

“We are her people now.” He states his eyes full of danger. Her mother opens her mouth to argue but Bellamy continues. “I don’t trust your people around her. She is my responsibility now.” He responds and that stops her mother in her tracks. 

“Don’t trust. My daughter is just fine with our people. She’s not staying here with you. She’s just a child.” Her mother responds and she surprises even herself when she jumps up from where she is sleeping next to him settling on her knees. She is even more surprised he lets her. 

“I’m not a child. If I’m old enough to die mother I’m old enough to sleep where I want to marry if I want.” She states defiantly sticking out her chin and she can see Bellamy’s smile from where he’s still laying. Her soon to be husband sits up as well drawing his arm around her. 

“Leave us. Take her back to her village.” He states his voice rough. The men push at her mother who tries to get back to her. 

“Clarke, Clarke, you need to come back home. You don’t understand. You don’t know what he’ll do to you.” Her mother pleads and a stab of fear runs through her. She looks to Bellamy after they leave her eyes reaching up to his.  
“So, what are you going to do to me?” She asks her voice a soft whisper. Bellamy growls at her his eyes black his hand at her hip sinking in deep to her hip. He bends down his nose brushing against hers. His breath hits her lips and her breath stutters in her chest. 

“Nothing yet princess. Go to sleep.” He states drawing her back down to him pulling her body half over his. She doesn’t want to comply, she wants to know what is going on here. Wants to go home if she’s honest to her shared room with Wells. 

“Bellamy.” She asks yawning. His eyes are closed and his hand cradles her cheek keeping her head laying on his chest. He hums at her stating his name. She wants to ask him. Wants to understand what is really going on here. Why did he choose her, why does he care so much what happens to her? Why does he want to marry her? But she doesn’t, she’s too tired so her eyelids close and she nuzzles into him making him groan and pull her closer to him if that was even possible. Vaguely she’s aware of how her jeans are cutting into her hip and she hisses her eyes opening. Bellamy looks at her his eyes sharp.

“What’s wrong?” He asks her and she flushes. 

“Nothing.” She states and he frowns at her. 

“I’ll ask once more. What’s wrong?” He states and she sighs. 

“These pants sometimes they cut into me when I’m laying down.” She tells him and Bellamy’s arms unwrap from her. She almost cries at the loss of warmth. Its much too cold on the ground. 

“Take them off.” He states easily looking at her simply like what he said is so easy. 

“What… no I can’t just.” She sputters. 

“Take this off too.” He states his fingers thumbing at the wire of her bra. Her eyes widen and she can’t breathe. 

“I… I’m not taking all my clothes off, we aren’t even married yet. I’m not.” Bellamy sushes her with a roll of his eyes and stands walking somewhere in the room and coming back with a large long sleeved shirt. 

“Put this on.” He states and she gulps. She doesn’t want to but his eyes are so hard so set she knows she wont be able to argue. She grabs the shirt from him and looks to him standing. 

“Will you, turn around?” She asks him and he laughs sharply but does as she asks. She strips quickly unsure of when he will turn back to her and then slides into the bed once more this time curling under the furs that scatter it.

“Good?” Her future husband asks.

“Yes.” She tells him quietly facing away from him. 

“Good.” He states sliding in behind her. His arms wrap protectively around her and she doesn’t know how to feel. On one hand its comfortable on another she is just aware of how close they are. How little material she has on. How his fingers are gliding over hers rubbing circles into the backs of her hands. The movement lulls her to sleep and before she knows she is slipping into darkness.


	4. Clarke

Clarke:  
She wakes feeling incredibly rested for the first time in a long time. She can tell its late by the way the light filters into the room. She groans she shouldn’t have slept so much there is too much for her to do. She pushes the skins off her and steps onto the ground. She looks around but her clothes are gone all she has to wear is this shirt of her future husbands and her throat constricts what is she to do now? A few moments later Octavia enters the room holding a bundle of leather and fur. The girl laughs when she sees her. 

“Oh that’s why he needed these. Here.” The girl states handing her what is in her arms. 

“What?” She starts looking down confused. 

“Clothes. Bellamy said you should dress like us if you are one of us.” The girl states twirling a small dagger in her hands. 

“I’m not one of you.” She tells her but she starts to pull on the leather pants. The elder girl laughs again. 

“Your Bellamy’s chosen. Your one of us.” She tells her shaking her head smiling like she is a fool. 

“I haven’t married him yet. I am nothing to him.” She replies and Octavia purses her lips together. 

“You know that, I know that but the army doesn’t. Anyways your married in our culture. The elder ceremony is just for looks.” Clarkes heart freezes at the words. 

“What?” She asks horror in her bones. 

“Your married. My brother gave you two gifts, saved you from another man, protected you and you’ve taken up his bed. You have accepted him as your chosen.” The girl explains and she can feel her eyes widen in horror. 

“What? No.” She spurts out and the girl laughs at her shaking her head. 

“No one explained to you how marriage works did they?” She states more than asks with a smile and Clarke shakes her head no.

“Bellamy has completed the rituals and you’ve accepted. You’re his wife and that’s that.” Octavia looks at her face and smiles. “This is going to be so fun. You have no idea what your getting into.” Octavia states with a show of her teeth. Her hand shakes as she pulls on the leather half gloves, she had been given. She’s so worried she doesn’t even notice the other women enter the room. 

“What are you doing to her Octavia? You’ll terrify her.” The woman speaks. She has to be a few years older perhaps Bellamy’s age. She is beautiful and once upon a time she would have been exactly what Clarke was looking for but not now. She didn’t have that luxury and even if she did. She envisions dark curls. 

“Lexa.” Octavia states with a bow of her head and Clarkes eyes widen more. Who is this woman that Octavia shows respect for she hasn’t seen the girl do that to anyone but Bellamy. She is the commander’s sister who should she bow to. 

“Clarke. I have heard much about you. I’m sure you don’t remember me from the meeting there were so very many people. I’m Lexa of treecru.” She states and holds out her hand for her. Clarke gulps and reaches her own out. Their hands meet eachother and she feels the heat of Lexa’s skin against her fingers. “Now lets do something about that hair of yours. Your hedarra now, you must look the part.” The girl tells her and Clarke understands she does but she doesn’t want to. The girl turns her around with a smile and a hand on her shoulder. She sits her down on seat beside the throne within the tent and starts brushing her hair. 

“You shouldn’t give her so many braids Lexa.” Octavia states with a huff and Lexa winks back at her. 

“Bellamy told me to give her four Tavia. Peace.” The woman breathes out and Octavia huffs. 

“What battles could a girl like her win? She cannot even hold a sword.” 

“Not all battles are fought with a sword you of all people should know that. Bellamy is your brother Octavia.” The woman behind her breathes out in a gentle but teasing voice. She watches Octavia huff and leave the tent. 

“Never mind her. I have heard about what you have done. While I am sad for the lives that were lost I understand your plight as the leader of my own people.” Clarke doesn’t know what to say. What can she say to that so she stays silent. The woman behind her sighs and comes to stand in front of her placing her arms on her shoulders. 

“It will be difficult. But do not be afraid. And do not be afraid of Bellamy it will only aggravate him. He cares for you Hedarra.” Clarke nods back at her and the woman smiles gently before taking her hand and leading her out of the tent and into the lions den.


End file.
